resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Cartwright
"Who brought the yank?" * Cartwright referring to Nathan Hale Lt. Steven Cartwright is a member of the British Royal Marines Commandos and fought during the defense of Britain and during its liberation. He was one of Captain Rachel Parker's best soldiers because nothing got passed him. Cartwright was an expert marksman with the L23 Fareye. He first appeared in Nottingham where he and Sgt Nathan Hale destroyed all the Chimeran defenses near a junction in the Chimeran tunnels. Lt. Cartwright wasn't fond of Hale at first and even "bet £20 that Nathan would die against a Titan". However, Nathan managed to defeat the aforementioned Titan, leaving Cartwright impressed...And with an empty pocket. He later led a team of commandos in to Somerset, a place he grew up near, during an investigation on the Chimeran towers. There he lost his whole squad before being rescued by Sgt. Nathan Hale. Together, they investigated the Chimeran tunnels around the area and headed to Southern Command to report what they knew. He was wounded by a widowmaker in the final assault in London, but lived. After the liberation of London and the destruction of the Chimera in England, one of Cartwright's daughters, Angela, is found among the civilian survivors. Cartwright returns in Resistance: Retribution, alongside the Maquis with Col. Rachel Parker and Lt. James Grayson. After the Battle of London he has been promoted to Major and greatly dislike the main character, James Grayson. Prior to Operation Deliverance James was part of Cartwright's squad which he later deserted to destroy the Conversion Centers to avenge his brother's death. Lt. Steven Cartwright tracked him down and arrested him for desertion, in court he wrote the testimony that led to Grayson's conviction and death sentence but when the Maquis showed up offering for Grayson's help he accepted but almost attacked Grayson when he refused to follow orders and just carried on doing press ups. Luckily for Grayson Raine Bouchard stopped Major Cartwright from further punishing Grayson but that didn't make Cartwright friendly to Grayson. Cartwright demoted Grayson down to a Private and made him do every suicidal mission possible. Cartwright joined in Operation Overstrike, and was the leader of First Squad in the initial assault of Rotterdam, Holland. Cartwright and the remnants of First Squad including Grayson and the Maquis destroyed the Chimeran anti-aircraft gun towers in Rotterdam. After the Allied forces secured Rotterdam, Cartwright was tasked in stopping Chimeran Earth Movers that threatens the Maquis fortress base in Luxembourg. During this operation Cartwright radioed further assistance from Grayson in destroying the remaining Earth Movers in Gerolstein. After destroying the final Earth Movers, Grayson and Cartwright return to the Luxembourg fortress. After finding the fortress being besieged by Chimeran forces, they assists in fending off the Chimera and providing time for the remaining personnel in the fortress to escape. Following the fall of the Luxembourg fortress, Cartwright and the British and Maquis forces regroup to the last Maquis safe zone in Reims, France. Throughout Operation Overstrike, despite the internal conflict between himself and Grayson, Cartwright becomes to forgive Grayson for his action after their actions in Gerolstein and Luxembourg. Prior to the assault on the Paris hub tower, Col. Parker and Cartwright freed Grayson from Maquis confinement and gave him a copy of Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum to infect the heart of Chrysalis Lair. Cartwright lead Maquis and British forces as a distraction for the Chimera in Paris, providing Grayson access to the Chrysalis Lair. After Grayson succeeded in infecting the Lair, Cartwright and his forces successfully destroyed the Paris Tower allowing the en mass deaths of Chimeran forces throughout Western Europe. Cartwright later returns Johnny's jacket to Grayson. After bidding goodbye to Grayson, Cartwright heart-fully reminds Col. Parker: "Shall we? There is a war going on, last I check". Category:Characters Category:Maquis Category:British Army Category:Human